Poly(butyleneadipate-co-terephthalate) (PBAT) is a copolymer of butylene adipate and butylene terephthalate, with characteristics of both PBA and PBT. Poly(butyleneadipate-co-terephthalate) (PBAT) contains a flexible aliphatic chain and a rigid aromatic chain, and thus it has high tenacity and high-temperature resistance. Owing to a presence of ester bond, the PBAT is enabled to have biodegradability, being a very active degradable material in the present biodegradable plastic research and one of the best degradable materials in market application.
However, PBAT also has following defects, for example, a PBAT resin turns yellow easily after soaking in hot water, having poor color stability in resistance to boiling water aging, affecting an appearance of the material.
The present invention surprisingly finds by research that in the PBAT resin, by adding an iron-containing compound, the prepared PBAT resin composition has obviously improved color stability in resistance to boiling water aging.